


Masculinity

by casstayinmyass



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Platonic BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, S&M, Sadism, Slapping, Vignette, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Eddie doesn't know where Vic stands on their "relationship". Vic does, but he's reluctant to say it.





	Masculinity

"I mean... I just think we ought to call it what it is."

Vic stared at Eddie over his cup of coffee. "And what, exactly, is it?"

Eddie huffed, then huffed again, looking out the window. "You tell me, wise guy, you're always the one in control of things."

Vic shrugged, in that aggravating causal way he does everything. "That's because I'm your dom."

"I know," Eddie nodded, "I got the bruises to remind me." He gestured. "So hell-- we see each other outside of our little, uh, sessions, and we kinda smile at each other once in a while. Can't we say the b word?"

"What's the b word?" Vic grinned, lighting a cigarette, "Buddy? Brother?"

"Bastard, in your case," Eddie muttered, shaking his head, and Vic frowned, looking down.

"You know how I feel about that word, Nice Guy."

"Enough of that Nice Guy shit, are we on a job? Huh?" the blonde man raised his eyebrows, "Are we?"

"No."

"So fuck off with that. You know my god damn name, Vic, use the thing."

Vic sighed. "Sorry, Eddie."

"That's better, asshole," Eddie smirked, taking another sip of coffee. He stared at the man opposite him. "Look, I know we agreed no gay shit. But what we're doin'?" He shrugged, mostly to himself. "It's pretty fuckin gay. So why not make believe we can kinda, sorta be a couple?"

"I don't do couples," Vic quickly shook his head, "I'm not a, uh... couples kinda guy."

Eddie leaned forward. "Look shithead, I'm not saying I wanna get pedicures with you while you suck my dick, okay? I'm saying we just..." He gestured. "Graduate ourselves to a new status in each other's address books."

"You don't know my address," Vic chuckled.

"Fuck you, it's a metaphor," Eddie began to chuckle too, until both of them were grinning. 

"I'll, uh... I'll think about it, Ed," Vic muttered, crushing his cigarette and watching the smoky embers dwindle. "You know I care about you."

"Sometimes," Eddie added in good nature, and Vic smiled.

"Little bit," he showed just how much between two fingers, and Eddie slapped him with a newspaper.

* * *

 

"What was that?"

Eddie spat blood, glaring up at the dark haired dom leering down at him. "Thank you, sir. May I please have another?" Vic chuckled at the state the other man was in, and the sarcasm Eddie had said that with. Vic always heard that sarcasm, but he knew it was just for show.

"Yes you may, pretty boy. Yes you may."

Another slap echoed out through the empty warehouse, and the crime boss's son let out a small moan, feeling his dick throb from the pain. At first Eddie had been ashamed, irritated, even embarrassed that this kind of shit turned him on. Getting beaten by another guy? That's not the kind of shit guys like him are supposed to be into. They're supposed to be into beating people themselves, not sexually.

But Eddie wasn't. He liked guns, but he didn't like beating, unless he was on the receiving end. Vic made it exciting. Vic understood, and he didn't judge him. Because he was just like Eddie. A little different, but they both wanted the same thing, and they found it in each other.

Of course, it was a complete secret. If Joe ever found out, Eddie would be a legal orphan. Vic didn't have much family to speak of, except for his alcoholic mother off somewhere and his heroin addict brother who yeah, found out about Vic's inclinations early on when they were younger, but he was a good enough guy not to say anything either.

The point was, Nice Guy Eddie Cabot didn't look like the type of man who got off on getting beaten up by other, stronger men. And he intended to stay that way. 

"Oh god!" he gasped out, "Fuck, Vic, another one-- harder."

"I'm sorry, I don't answer to insolent little brats," Vic grabbed Eddie's chin hard. "I believe you left out a very important word."

Eddie licked the blood off his lips. "Fine. Please, give me another daddy."

Vic's eyebrows shot up, and he began to chuckle in disbelief. He calmed down a little. "Well, uh-- shit, I meant sir, but that's even better, sugar." He gave him another slap, hitting harder this time, and Eddie sobbed. Vic blinked. "Looks like somebody bit off a little more than he could chew, huh tough guy?" 

Eddie struggled. He struggled, but he loved it. Vic sees him squirming, tilting his head curiously. His eyes flicker down.   
"You want me to touch it?"

Eddie paused. Vic's never offered to do that. He normally just jerks himself off while getting slapped. Eddie must have looked completely thrown by that, as Vic rolled his eyes. "How do you do, fuckface, pick your jaw up and answer me before I rescind my fuckin offer." 

Eddie shook his head. "Yeah."

Vic stalked closer. "Yeah?" He smacks Eddie across the face, and the blonde's back archs. 

" _Yeah!"_

"God damn," Vic muttered, "You sound like a five dollar hooker who just got fingered for the first time."

Eddie clenched his jaw. "Now you're going too far, asshole."

"Yeah? Am I?" Vic asked, beginning to rub Eddie's tented erection through his pants. Another slap, Eddie bit his lip and draws more blood.

"Vic... Vic, sir, I--" Eddie whispered, eyebrows lifting.

"Hey. It's okay." Vic stared for a second, then sighed. In the heat of the moment, he straddled Eddie's lap and brought their lips together in rough kiss. Teeth clashed, Vic bit Eddie's swollen lips, and their tongues fought in the middle, but it was a kiss, nonetheless, and it was sort of perfect, and kind of everything they needed.

Eddie came hard the minute he felt Vic's hard dick brush against his own. Vic came moments later, and it was the softest touch he'd ever given the other man as he stroked a blonde curl out of his blue eyes.

* * *

 

Vic's pancakes sat untouched, puffy with absorbed syrup as Eddie wolfed his down. They sat at the restaurant, nearing the 10:00 morning rush.

"You gonna sit there and sulk or are you gonna eat your fuckin food?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Vic returned absently, looking away. Eddie put his knife and fork down, wiping his mouth.

"Then why'd you invite me to breakfast, you cryptic idiot?"

Vic smiled, despite himself. Eddie smiled with him, but it disappeared when he saw how conflicted the other man was.

"I know this ain't easy... for you," Eddie muttered. Vic looked up in surprise. He expected a lot of things to come flying out of Eddie's mouth about how he was being a baby, how he wasn't the one who deserved to feel contemptuous. It took a lot of guts for a guy like Eddie to say that.

"It ain't easy for me?" Vic asked. "This ain't easy for you, Ed! I mean... Joe!"

"Daddy's a problem," Eddie nodded, "But he'll be dead in five or so years, and I'll be running the company. I'll be the boss, Vic." He almost looked scared, and Vic felt his heart pull.

"Not with me you won't."

They looked at one another, a quiet comfort passing between them, and Eddie smiled. Vic smiled back, and they took each other's hand under the table. That was all they needed right now.

"Of course not, daddy," Eddie winked, and swiped Vic's pancake.

"Hey hey, I was gonna eat that!"

"Snooze you lose, shitbird."

"I hate you a lot, Eddie."

"Love you too, Victor." 


End file.
